


Kiedy będę królem

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Thorki - Freeform, sex w bibliotece
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego Thor jest gotów pojawić się w bibliotece i uznać tę wizytę za satysfakcjonującą.





	Kiedy będę królem

**Author's Note:**

> To tylko kolejne pornoThorki. Because of reasons.

Noc zapadała już dawno, ale pomimo to w jednej z pomniejszych sal jadalnych asgardzkiego pałacu było gwarno i wesoło, ponieważ następca tronu i jego kompania świętowali właśnie kolejny triumfalny powrót z wyprawy wojennej.

\- Thor, wybierasz się dokądś? – zawołał zdziwiony Fandral widząc, jak jego przyjaciel niezdarnie gramoli się z ławy.  
\- Muszę jeszcze wpaść do biblioteki – sapnął Gromowładny. W końcu udało mu się wydostać, ale z trudem utrzymał równowagę – tego wieczoru popłynęło dużo wina.  
\- A po co idziesz do biblioteki w środku nocy? – zdziwił się Hogun.  
\- Po co w ogóle idziesz do biblioteki?! – zawtórował mu Volstagg.

Thor tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i trochę chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Sif parsknęła i wywróciła oczami dając pozostałym do zrozumienia, że to przecież oczywiste i jak oni mogą nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Wojownicy tylko wzruszyli ramionami na kolejne dziwactwo przyjaciela i wrócili to tego, co w tej chwili zajmowało ich najbardziej, czyli do wina. 

***  


Thor przemierzał tonące w półmroku korytarze pałacu. O tej porze wszędzie panowała cisza, którą teraz zakłócały tylko jego kroki. Doszedł trochę do siebie i nie miał już problemów z trafieniem w drzwi za pierwszym podejściem. Nie przejmował się zanadto tym, co pomyślą jego przyjaciele, bo wiedział, że po takiej ilości wina, jaką jeszcze w siebie wleją, jego nocne eskapady będą jutro ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Pewnie nawet nie będą tego pamiętać. I dobrze.

Zatrzymał się przed wysokimi, rzeźbionymi drzwiami pałacowej biblioteki i nasłuchiwał chwilę, po czym pchnął je ostrożnie. Ustąpiły bez problemu na dobrze oliwionych zawisach i Thor bezszelestnie pogrążył się w mrocznych czeluściach między regałami. Nie paliło się żadne światło poza jedną lampą pod oknem na końcu sali. Gromowładny dobrze wiedział, kto jeszcze nie śpi o tej porze. W końcu to dla niego tu przyszedł.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz się tam czaić? – zapytał Loki nie odrywając wzroku od księgi, którą właśnie czytał.  
\- Nie czaję się – odparł Thor, chociaż faktycznie miał nadzieję, że może w końcu uda mu się zaskoczyć brata.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś? Myślałem, że całą noc będziecie świętować.

Thor nie odpowiedział tylko zbliżył się do niego i położył swoją szorstką dłoń na jego policzku. Przez chwilę gładził kciukiem wąskie wargi i jakby z namysłem patrzył na brata, a w końcu go pocałował. Loki oddał pocałunek, ale nie zrobił nic więcej.

\- Masz zamiar przeszkadzać mi w nauce? – zapytał młodszy książę.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz spędzać tyle czasu nad księgami? To musi być strasznie nużące – Thor wciąż stał blisko Lokiego i obejmował go w pasie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że tron może przypaść każdemu z nas, a ja mam zamiar przygotować się do tego jak należy – odparł Loki i spróbował odepchnąć od siebie brata, chociaż zrobił to bez zbytniego przekonania.  
\- I co masz zamiar zrobić, kiedy już na nim zasiądziesz? – zapytał Thor patrząc na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Mam kilka pomysłów – powiedział Loki całkiem poważnie. – Można by zacząć od zmian w systemie edukacji tak, żeby najbiedniejsza część społeczeństwa również miał do niej dostęp. I może jakieś uregulowanie działalności znachorów, bo mam wrażenie, że większość z nich to zwykli szarlatani…

Loki odwrócił się, żeby sięgnąć po jakiś dokument i pokazać go Thorowi, ale ten wykorzystał okazję i przyparł brata do stołu.

\- Ej! Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?! – zawołał zaskoczony Psotnik.  
\- Loki, czy to nie ty zawsze upominałeś mnie, że w bibliotece należy zachować ciszę? – szepnął mu do ucha Thor. Pochylał się nad Lokim, który opierał się rękami o ciężki dębowy stół. Mocniej naparł na niego biodrami tak, żeby poczuł jego twardą erekcję. – Zawsze uważałem, że byłbyś lepszym królem niż ja, przynajmniej w kwestii opieki nad naszymi poddanymi. Ale mi chodziło bardziej o twoje egoistyczne zachcianki. Co byś zrobił najpierw, mogąc zrobić wszystko?  
\- Jesteśmy w bibliotece, Thor! – z naciskiem przypomniał mu Loki.  
\- Prawda, jesteśmy w bibliotece. Sami. Tu jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy – Thor przez ubranie ścisnął krocze Lokiego, który nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku. – Skoro ty nie chcesz mówić, to ja opowiem ci, co bym zrobił, gdybym zasiadł na tronie.

Gromowładny rozpiął spodnie Lokiego i zsunął mu je bioder. Jedną ręką otoczył jego tors, a drugą zaczął pieścić jego wejście.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że siedzę na tym pięknym, złotym tronie, a sala jest wypełniona ludźmi, którzy składają mi hołd. Wszyscy oni chcą zobaczyć swojego nowego władcę. Ceremonia jest długa, a ja chciałbym, żeby już się skończyła, bo wiem, co mnie czeka potem.

Mówiąc to włożył w Lokiego jeden palec. Psotnik westchnął i wypchnął biodra w jego kierunku. Czuł, jak krew spływa mu w dół ciała i jak rodzi się tam przyjemne napięcie. Thor tymczasem dołożył drugi palec i kontynuował.

\- Korowody ludzi przewijają się przede mną. Na końcu podchodzą ojciec i matka. Mówią, że są ze mnie dumni i życzą mi szczęścia. A gdzie ty jesteś? Tam, gdzie powinieneś. Tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Stoisz u mojego boku.

Thor poruszył palcami w gorącym wnętrzu Lokiego czując, jak jego ciało pulsuje i obejmuje go. Oddech jego brata był już ciężki, tak samo z resztą jak jego samego. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i nosem rozsunął włosy na jego karku, by móc złożyć tam pocałunek. Loki znów westchnął przeciągle i wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, napierając na Thora, który uśmiechnął się i włożył w niego trzeci palec. Loki jęknął i szerzej rozsunął nogi.

\- Aż w końcu wszyscy wychodzą. Poddani, służący, dostojnicy, straże. Zostajemy sami. Ty i ja. Stoisz przede mną, cały w zieleni i złocie, i jesteś taki piękny. I jesteś mój, prawda?  
\- T-tak – wyjęczał Loki, któremu palce Thora obierały jasność myślenia.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go Gromowładny i skrzyżował palce w jego wnętrzu, na co Loki zareagował przeciągłym jękiem i mocniej złapał się stołu.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co będzie dalej? Na pewno chcesz. Uklękniesz przede mną i będziesz oddawał mi hołd swoim srebrnym, zdolnym językiem. Nikt nie ma tak zdolnego języka, jak ty. Będziesz mnie wielbił i pieścił, dopóki nie skończę w twoich ustach, a ty zadbasz o to, żeby szaty króla nie zostały zabrudzone, prawda?

Loki dyszał i nie kontrolował już swojego oddechu. Ubranie lepiło mu się do spoconej skóry, a sztywny członek ocierał się boleśnie o kant blatu. Thor wsunął drugą dłoń pod jego tunikę i pocierał raz jeden, raz drugi sutek.

\- Dotknij mnie… proszę, dotknij mnie… - wyjęczał Loki między kolejnymi urywanymi oddechami.  
\- O nie, mój piękny, bo teraz będzie najlepsze – zaprotestował Thor wciąż rozciągając Lokiego, który zaczął jęczeć i wić się pod nim. – Wstaniesz z klęczek, a ja posadzę cię sobie na kolanach i będę całował zdejmując z ciebie ubrania, denerwująco powoli, aż zostaniesz tylko w płaszczu i tym swoim cholernym hełmie. Będziesz patrzył na mnie rozpalonym, głodnym wzrokiem, ale nie odezwiesz się bez mojego pozwolenia. Bo od tej pory to ja będę twoim królem i zrobię z tobą, co będę chciał.  
\- Jakbyś już nie robił – sapnął Loki.  
\- To będzie co innego – odparł Thor i zabrał palce, a Loki załkał tęsknie. – Wiesz, czasami, jak jesteś taki pyskaty, mam ochotę zostawić cię tak – rozpalonego i dyszącego żądzą – i czekać aż przyjdziesz błagać mnie, żebym cię przerżnął.

Wciąż obejmował go ramieniem więc czuł, jak ciało Lokigo drży. Wiedział, że ma rację – Loki w końcu przyszedłby do niego. Zawsze przychodził.

\- Mam kontynuować?  
\- Tak… Błagam…

Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rozpiął własne spodnie. Jego penis był już boleśnie twardy i wilgotny od preejekulatu. Zaczął ocierać się o Lokiego, który wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy szlochem a jękiem i wypiął tyłek.

\- Widzisz to przed oczami? Widzisz, jak wijesz mi się na kolanach, kiedy moje palce drażnią cię od środka i nie możesz się doczekać, aż zastąpię je moim fiutem? To będzie dla ciebie jak tortura, bo nie dotknę cię ani razu i nie pozwolę, żebyś sam to zrobił. Dokładnie tak, jak teraz. Będziesz jęczał, piszczał i błagał, żebym cię pieprzył. I w końcu wezmę cię na tym tronie.

Mówiąc to Thor wszedł w Lokiego powoli, aż do końca. Psotnik jęknął głośno imię swojego brata. Ręce się pod nim ugięły, więc oparł się na łokciach i mocno zacisnął powieki, czując, jak penis Thora rozpycha jego wnętrze i wypełnia je.

\- Powiem ci, żebyś mnie ujeżdżał i zrobisz to z ochotą – szepnął blondyn prosto do ucha Lokiego. Zaczął się w nim poruszać – mocno i szybko, bo dla niego dłuższe czekanie też byłoby nie do zniesienia. – Będziesz mi posłuszny kiedy powiem, że nie możesz skończyć przede mną, bo inaczej czeka cię kara. Nie chcesz mojego gniewu, prawda Loki? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale ty jesteś mi posłuszny. Jesteś cały mój, wiec w końcu dojdę głęboko w tobie, szepcząc twoje imię i zostawiając ślady na twojej skórze. I wtedy pozwolę dojść tobie.

Słowa Thora ledwie docierały do Lokiego, bo zagłuszał je szum krwi w uszach i podniecenie zaćmiewające umysł. Gromowładny przy każdym poruszeniu trafiał dokładnie w prostatę i Loki czuł, jak zbliża się do krawędzi. Thor też to zauważył.

\- Podoba ci się moja wizja? To jeszcze nie koniec. Mam zamiar pieprzyć cię na tym tronie całą noc, aż nie będziesz miał siły, żeby się ruszyć. Będziesz miał orgazm za orgazmem, może nawet suchy, co? Doprowadzę cię do takiego stanu, że jedyne, co będziesz pamiętał, to moje imię.

W końcu Thor mocniej złapał biodra Lokiego i przyspieszył. Psotnik opadł na stół, z którego posypały się księgi i pergaminy, ale żadne z nich nawet tego nie zauważył. Ochrypły szept jego brata i obrazy, jakie nim malował to było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Szloch mieszał się z urywanymi krzykami i nieartykułowanymi jękami i jedynym zrozumiałym słowem było imię jego brata powtarzane błagalnym tonem. Jeszcze kilka mocnych pchnięć i Loki przeleciał przez krawędź, pociągając za sobą Thora.

Gromowładny mocno obejmował Lokiego czekając, aż nogi przestaną mu drżeć na tyle, by mógł się na nich spokojnie oprzeć. Psotnik oddychał płytko i szybko, opierając czoło o blat stołu i mocno zaciskając pięści.

\- W porządku? – zapytał Thor zaniepokojony milczeniem brata.  
\- Tak – wystękał Loki prostując się i odwracając do Thora. – Choć właśnie sprofanowaliśmy pałacową bibliotekę.  
\- Kiedy będę królem to sprawię ci dwa razy większą, niż ta. A na środku będzie stało wielkie łoże – obiecał blondyn odgarniając mu kosmyk czarnych włosów z twarzy.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać – powiedział Loki z uśmiechem i objął go za szyję, przyciągając do pocałunku.


End file.
